Gato Vira-lata
by MrsEloi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, considerado quase perfeito, logicamente, esse "quase" se dava a um único e minucioso defeito, no qual, na realidade era o estupendo fato de que nada, exatamente coisa alguma, era levada a sério por ele. Coerentemente, não foi por acaso que até seu peixe preferiu se suicidar. Insólito, não! Outrora, até quando ele chacotearia da vida? E do amor?
1. Prefácio

**Gato Vira-lata**

 **Prefácio.**

 _Escrito por_ **MrsEloi** ;

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **E**_ _nquanto o elevador subia, de maneira estranguladoramente lenta,_ Sakura fixou o olhar na própria imagem refletida no espelho extenso nas laterais da minúscula e sufocante cabine quadrada. Teve vontade de retocar o batom _Matte Rose_ , porém, tinha quase certeza da existência de câmeras embutidas, e no fim, não desejava aparentar seu nervosismo para quem for que a tivesse observando.

Ela não deveria estar ali, provavelmente à sala estaria repleta de profissionais experientes e demasiadamente mais aptos, não dariam oportunidade a uma recém-formada como ela – Sakura se pós-graduou em Medicina Veterinária há aproximadamente um ano atrás, porém, para ela, ainda era considerada um calouro na área.

As portas do elevador se abriram e ela pisou no piso de _porcelanato Avório Retificado polido_ , de tão brilhantes refletiam plenamente seus trajes. Sakura se espantou ao notar que a sala estava vazia.

Durante a noite anterior enquanto bebericava uma caneca enorme de chocolate-quente e folheava o jornal regional, notou uma coluna exclusiva de Uchiha Sasuke – o maior empresário dos tempos atuais, no qual rouba o espaço na mídia desde seu regresso na diretoria da rede Uchiha's; o artigo requisitava um(a) profissional aplicado(a) a fazer o acompanhamento rotineiro de sua cadela – um filhote da raça _Golden Retriever_ , com a pelagem de tonalidade creme, em torno de três meses.

— Bom dia! — a garota piscou os olhos algumas vezes voltando à órbita; havia sido reverenciada pela secretária. — Você deve ser a Doutora Haruno, certo?

— Ah, sim. Sou eu. — confirmou, com a língua presa.

— O Senhor Uchiha está lhe aguardando.

Sakura seguiu a garota de corpo simetricamente curvilíneo e delineado. Ela não teve tempo de reparar a extensão colossal do apartamento quando seus orbes esmeraldinos encontraram o par de íris negrumes como uma pedra ônix, assim que a garota ruiva abriu a porta.

— Fico feliz em vê-la, Senhorita Haruno. — Sasuke trincou os caninos para não demonstrar a princípio, seu egocentrismo. De fato, em partes, sua afirmação não era mentira. A adversidade ali, é que ele detestava esperar e ela havia se atrasado exatos dois minutos.

— Olá, Senhor Uchiha. — cumprimentou ela com um enorme sorriso.

— Srta. Haruno me acompanhe, por favor. — o olhar dele era fugaz, mais perspicaz que ela esperava.

Sakura se sentiu estranhamente ofegante quando chegaram à cozinha, talvez fosse irrelevante cômodos tão compridos em um único apartamento ou, estar na presença _dele_.

— Em primordial, faz dois dias em que ela não quer se alimentar — Sasuke disse, direcionando a atenção para a bolinha de pêlos.

Sakura desconfiou da afirmação, afinal, aparentemente possuía o estado físico de um animal saudável.

— Recentemente tive um peixe, se chamava Meruem. O nome de um rei formiga — Sasuke pestanejou, amargurado. — Se suicidou.

" _Rei formiga? Quem é essa pessoa aqui mesmo, um dos homens mais inteligentes do Japão? "_

Pensou ela.

— Suicidou? — Sakura indagou espantada, se aproximou do ambiente de alimentação do animal, notando um comedouro de alumínio limpo e um saco de ração lacrado. — Premier Golden sabor arroz e frango para filhotes é uma ótima ração, desde que colocada para o seu animal comer. — ela abriu o saco de ração e despejou sobre o comedouro. Estava perplexa.

— Bom, ela deveria alimentar a si próprio, não?! Já é bem grandinha.

— Senhor Uchiha, me diga por qual motivo decidiu adotar um cachorro? — ela se curvou, satisfeita ao ver que o animal estava se alimentando: faminto.

— Dizem que o cachorro é o melhor amigo do homem.

— Você nunca precisou cuidar de algo ou alguém, não é mesmo? — perguntou ela. — Provavelmente seu peixe morreu de fome!

Sakura deu de ombros, espremendo sua mochila com os braços entre o busto.

— Está sendo grosseira, Doutora. — disse, irritado.

— Um animal não é um ursinho de pelúcia que você deixa empoeirar na estante, Sr. Uchiha. Ele precisa de cuidados e acima de qualquer coisa, carinho.

— Tudo bem, você está certa — impaciente, Sasuke revirou os olhos. — Gostaria de saber se vai aceitar o emprego.

— Evidentemente, não! — Sakura saiu pisando duro, provavelmente pelo mesmo motivo que as outras.

— Qual é, Doutora? Não é todo dia que alguém oferece emprego para alguém de cabelo rosa. — Sasuke a seguiu. A realidade era que ela foi sua última opção.

— Passar bem. — a porta do elevador se fechou assim que ele conseguiu alcançá-la e tudo que pôde ver fora orbes esmeraldinos _muito, muito, muito_ furiosos.

Sasuke enfiou as mãos nos bolsos laterais da calça _gabardine_ preta e olhou para os pés ao notar que fora seguido por sua nova companheira. — Acho que terei de oferecer um salário melhor.

Por motivos agora extremamente pessoais, Uchiha Sasuke queria Sakura como a Médica Veterinária de sua cadela.

— Você atua muito bem, cachorrinha. Acho que existe um monstrinho insaciável no lugar do seu estômago. — ele torceu os lábios e riu sozinho. — _Você passou no teste, Haruno Sakura_.


	2. O gato acordou

**Gato Vira-lata**

 **O gato acordou.**

 _Escrito por_ **MrsEloi** ;

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Haruro Sakura;**

 **Algum tempo antes.**

" _Sempre me considerei uma pessoa decidida, às vezes incerta, provém, minha vontade sempre dominava minhas decisões; mas os advérbios sempre e nunca, são variáveis e expressão uma infinidade de tempo no qual um mísero ser humano jamais seria capaz de acompanhar._

 _Porém, não podemos negar a essência de ser um humano, a ávida vontade de ser diferente, viver divergente e ultrapassar expectativas; existe um imensurável infinito entre uma diversidade coisa e outra – isto é, uma infinidade entre o cair e levantar e em cada um desses infinitos pode-se formar uma pequena história; pequena para mim, mas colossal para quem a viveu. A questão é que tudo nessa vida depende de um ponto no qual aguarda ansiosamente para ser olhado, no entanto, não significa relativamente que existe apenas uma opção para observar ou também, não quer dizer que o ponto olhado, respectivamente, seja o certo._

 _Um infinito não requer necessariamente ser inacabável para ser absoluto, basta ser vivido de maneira incalculável, para se tornar, o seu exclusivo infinito, com suas seletivas conquistas._ "

 _ **S**_ _akura inspirou fundo, olhando pela milionésima vez para_ o quadro estendido no seu novo consultório; aquelas palavras foram proferidas por ela em sua Colação de grau, outrora, além de exclusivamente pessoal, para ela, era agradável olhar aquele quadro, reler suas palavras, inspirar bem forte e se reconfortar, que finalmente havia alcançado seu objetivo.

" _Fim, The end e acabou. Basta iniciar uma nova vida._ " Pensou.

— Bom dia, Senhorita Haruno. Vejo que já se deu muito bem com sua sala. — Inuzuka Kiba entrou pela porta sem bater; particularmente, era a segunda vez em que Sakura se encontrava com o homem, afinal, houve a entrevista de emprego, o retorno e agora, a admissão. Kiba aparentava medir cerca de 1,71 metros de altura, tomado por uma cabeleira de tonalidade castanho escuro, esboçando fios bastante rebeldes; apesar de uma personalidade rude, Sakura era capaz de compreender o motivo que o levara a se tornar um homem rabugento, afinal, aos trinta e dois anos permanecia solteiro. Talvez o excesso de tempo que passa com os animais o levara a acreditar que havia se tornado um.

— Fico lisonjeada pela oportunidade. — Sakura se levantou da cadeira, buscando com os olhos avidamente por perfeição em sua organização; não pelo motivo de impressionar o chefe, outrora por questões pessoais.

Apesar de Inuzuka Kiba ter dedicado completamente todos os seus dias de vida aos animais, não havia medido esforços para fazer uma graduação, portanto, ainda que tivesse mais experiência que um profissional formado, não era legalmente apto a prestar seus serviços. Por isso, resolveu ceder uma oportunidade para a garota sedenta por quaisquer minúsculas chances.

— A clínica _Akamaru's Vet_ não possui tanto tempo no mercado quanto deveria, por isso a considero, digamos, demasiadamente juvenil.

— Menciona o fato, a respeito da concorrência? — Sakura indaga um tanto confusa, afinal de contas, era equipadamente completa.

— Exato. O caso é que eu, você e um terceiro profissional, seremos capazes de derrubar esses mauricinhos que só possuem diploma e nada mais.

— É um pensamento extremamente ganancioso, Senhor Inuzuka. — Sakura se arrependeu imediatamente de suas palavras, porém, não era possível engoli-las faringe abaixo.

— Para enfrentar o mercado, minha jovem, ganância é o mínimo que alguém deve ter.

— Tem toda razão. — respondeu, envergonhada por sua ousadia.

— Vamos trabalhar, Senhorita Haruno.

Sakura voltou a se sentar quando o chefe se retirou. Definitivamente havia se encerrado sua vida como universitária, porém, estava iniciando sua vida profissional.

Haruno Kizashi era um dos padeiros mais requintados do interior; muitos diziam que suas mãos eram movidas por fadas. O clã Haruno possuía uma renda familiar média, o suficiente para levar uma condição de vida razoavelmente estável; um ano antes de Sakura concluir o Ensino Médio, Kizashi fora diagnosticado com Leucemia. Era impossível arcar com os gastos do tratamento de Kizashi como também sustentar a padaria, e muito menos, bancar um curso de graduação para a filha.

Sakura meteu a cara nos livros, estudou o bastante até conseguir uma bolsa integral na maior universidade de Tóquio, para o curso de Medicina Veterinária. Estudaria e se tornaria a melhor, para conseguir levar estabilidade para sua família e arcar com as despesas do tratamento de seu pai. E foi exatamente assim que tudo aconteceu.

Alguns meses depois, Yamanaka Ino se juntou a equipe da clínica Akamaru's Vet.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Uchiha Sasuke;**

 **Algum tempo antes.**

Kakashi puxou com as duas mãos a cortina escarlate da sala, permitindo que a luz do sol iluminasse completamente toda extensão do local.

Sasuke rolou o corpo para o lado após um resmungo, ocasionando no término do sofá, atritando a silhueta pesada e completamente embriagada com o chão. — Droga! — praguejou.

O homem de cabelos grisalhos, porém, aparência esbelta e jovem, elevou as mãos na altura do peito, aplaudindo o estado lastimável de seu atual chefe. — Maravilhoso, Sasuke! Impressionante sua maturidade e bom-senso de quem herdou a hierarquia de uma das maiores empresas de Tóquio.

— Aquele velho maldito... — Sasuke balbuciou enraivecido. Kakashi revirou os olhos e caminhou até Sasuke, ajudando-o a se levantar. — Sabe o quê ele me disse?

— Sei sim, Sasuke, você já me contou umas oitenta vezes.

— Portanto contarei... _Ughpi_... — soluçou. — oitenta e um.

— Levanta daí, seu palerma — Kakashi gruiu, chutando com a ponta do sapato o corpo de Naruto estirado no chão. Imóvel. — Ah, fala sério. Eu deveria receber um aumento.

— Ele me disse: " Iremos nos mudar para a Argentina e a empresa ficara em suas mãos. ".

— E você disse: " O quê? Está ficando maluco, seu velho merdinha? " — Kakashi completou, entediado.

— E então ele disse: " _Goodbye, Sasuke_. ". Que merda de pai se muda para a Argentina e diz _Goodbye_? — Sasuke sentou-se à mesa, incrédulo.

— Aquele ali está morto? — Kakashi apontou o dedo indicador para a silhueta " _trêbada_ " do Uzumaki e Sasuke o seguiu com o olhar.

— Viesh, eu avisei para ele não beber tanto assim.

— Imagino como se preocupou com este importante detalhe, Sasuke. — Kakashi ironizou, abrindo a geladeira em busca de água. — Que merda é essa, Sasuke?

— Nossa... _Ughpi_... Quem botou esse sutiã aí dentro? — Sasuke deitou a cabeça na mesa. — Aquilo ali é uma _calcinha_?

— Alguém disse calcinha? — Naruto gritou, do outro lado da sala.

— O Kakashi está escondendo calcinhas na geladeira — Sasuke levou a mão até a boca, evitando o vômito e soluçando novamente. — Eu vou te demitir.

— Você não pode me demitir, está no contrato do seu pai. — Kakashi arqueou a sobrancelha e digitou o número da recepção após tirar o telefone do gancho.

— _Merda, tsc_.

— Preciso de uma doméstica, agora; e também de alguns remédios para um quase coma alcoólico de dois imprudentes.

— _Sasuke-e_... Acho que o seu peixe resolveu tomar um ar. — o loiro alertou, escorando as costas no sofá e levando as mãos para apoiar a cabeça.

— Deixa de ser otário, Naruto. O Meruem é uma criatura sábia.

— Então acho que ele não aguentou a convivência com você e se suicidou. — o Uzumaki caiu na gargalhada, observando a estrutura do peixe caída no chão.

— Meruem? — Sasuke se levantou, trôpego. — Não me deixe, Meruem...

— Chega, Sasuke. — Kakashi se aproximou do moreno.

— Pobre Meruem...

— Veja só como o álcool afeta e modifica completamente o comportamento de uma pessoa. — Karin cruzou as pernas ao sentar-se ao lado de Sasuke para consolá-lo, estendendo para Kakashi a sacola na ponta do dedo indicador.

— Veremos o quê ele vai achar disso quando voltar ao normal. — Kakashi pegou a sacola com os remédios da mão dela.

Karin alargou os lábios em um sorriso e zombou. — Okaeri, antipatia de dois meses consecutivos.

Hatake Kakashi fora obrigado a concordar com a Uzumaki, certamente Sasuke voltaria insuportável.

 _(...)_

 **Atualmente.**

Ironicamente, ela, Haruno Sakura, tão dona de si, não conseguia estagnar seus pensamentos e livrá-los de Uchiha Sasuke. Esse era um dia importante na vida de Sakura, não apenas por ter descoberto e se convencido de que o maior astro das revistas e jornais era um completo babaca, e principalmente, por ter recusado a maior oferta que provavelmente, jamais receberia em toda sua miserável vida. Talvez os babacas tenham invertido os papeis. Porém, não era tão gananciosa a ponto de se expor de tal maneira, afinal, realmente o mundo era como seu chefe, Kiba, havia mencionado há muito tempo atrás, recheado de mauricinhos com diplomas.

— Como alguém como _ele_ pode ser considerado um dos homens mais importantes do mundo? — Murmurou para si mesma.

Sakura se levantou ao ouvir o som emitido pela campainha, indagando para si mesma se existia a hipótese, de alguma existência procurá-la em sua residência e chegou a remota conclusão que a única resposta viável: algum cliente desesperado.

E de fato era, porém, não qualquer cliente, mas nada menos, nada mais que Uchiha Sasuke.

— _Boa noite, Senhorita Haruno. É um prazer vê-la novamente_. — o moreno torceu os lábios em um sorriso cínico.

Possivelmente, fora a relevância de ele estar de pé na porta de seu apartamento, insuportavelmente, Sasuke agia como se estivessem se esbarrado na rua por um acaso. — Eu não poderia dizer o mesmo. Quais suas intenções?

Sasuke quase fora capaz de sentir sua veia da testa saltar e explodir; por quais motivos a garota em sua frente insistia em ser, a todo custo, insuportável? Fora, que ela atuava como se ele estivesse com algum interesse amoroso em si, quando na verdade só lhe atraia seus serviços.

— Gostaria de refazer minha proposta de maneira mais agradável. — o tom de voz saiu grave e rouco; para Sakura, foi como se o Sasuke de antes houvesse desaparecido, dando espaço a outra pessoa completamente diferente.

— Não estou interessada. — Sakura tentou fechar a porta, mas foi impeça pelas mãos do moreno no qual espalmaram-se contra a porta.

— Ninguém, exatamente alma alguma, ousaria fechar a porta na cara de Uchiha Sasuke! — ele rosnou, rangendo os dentes.

— Permita-me ser a primeira, Sasuke. — desta vez, ela teve êxito.

" _Agora virou indubitavelmente pessoal, Haruno Sakura._ " Sasuke estava alucinado.


End file.
